This invention relates to a video signal defect compensation system for compensating a dropped out video signal, when displaying a reproduction output of a video signal reproducing device, such as a video tape recorder and video disc player, on a video monitor, and in particular a video signal defect compensation system for causing a video display on a video monitor to be automatically switched to another display during the reproduction interruption or stopping time of a video signal reproducing device to thereby attain an uninterrupted image display on the video monitor.
In the mercantile or service-trade shop, in general, a video program is repetitively reproduced from a video tape recorder and displayed on a video monitor for merchandise publicity or as a business guide. In this case, the video tape recorder often includes an automatic repetition reproducing mechanism for effecting automatic repetition of a program. However, no reproduction output is normally obtained during an automatic wind-back of a tape as is involved from the ending to the restarting of program reproduction. During such reproduction interruption time, no image, except for a raster, is displayed on the video monitor, or an unsightly noise image appears on the monitor since noise signals are introduced during the windback time. Such wind-back time, though dependent upon the length of a program, is relatively long and the presence or absence of a program to be restarted, as well as the wait time taken for a program to be restarted, is unknown to the monitor viewer. If, in addition to this, a noise appears on the monitor, an unpleasant feeling such as apprehension or irritation is imparted to the viewer or client. For this reason, the client leaves the place before a program is restarted, or disregards such program, the video program therefor failing to attract the client's interest in the merchandise or the service offered. In some tape recorders, a reproduction operation is stopped after the ending of program reproduction and rewinding is manually effected. During such reproduction stopping time, or during the tape replacement time or under-repair time, only an unchanging raster remains on the monitor for a longer time. Even in this case, the monitor viewer experiences an uneasy feeling since the wait time is unknown. It is also difficult, for the client within the viewing distance of the monitor, to focus attention on a program on the monitor. Thus, sufficient publicity effects can not be obtained.